The Backpack in the Tree
by Walelu
Summary: Gold complimented Crystal. He should've expected this. (Pokespe)


A/N: Hello again! Hope you all like this incredibly random one shot.

* * *

Red stared. This wasn't actually happening, was it? Yellow stood next to him, her hair a bit unruly, matching the confusion shown on her face, as well as his.

"Uh, Gold?" He called up into the tree Gold was currently sitting in, billiard cue, ambipom, and all. The boy's eyes, shining like the element he was named after, shot down towards the two standing below.

"What?" He asked, voice filled with annoyance. He shifted so that he could see the two better.

"What're you doing?" Red stared up into the leaves as a few drifted to the ground, knocked loose by Gold's movements, high above their heads.

"What does it look like?" Gold asked, climbing higher into the foliage, "Climbing the tree."

"Yeah, I got that part..." Red muttered.

Yellow stepped forward, "I think he means, _why_ are you climbing the tree?" Gold stopped long enough to point higher up into the branches. Yellow and Red looked up at what the younger dex holder was pointing at.

His backpack.

Red stared. Yellow stared. Silver sighed from where he was sitting below the tree, reading a book.

"How'd it get up there?" Yellow asked, while Red turned his attention to Silver,

"You've been here this whole time, why aren't you helping?" Silver shrugged,

"It's much more fun to listen to him struggle."

"You're an amazing friend, you know that!?" Gold's sarcastic voice rained down on them, directed at Silver. He climbed up onto the next branch before answering Yellow's question, completely ignoring Silver's 'Thank you.'

"Crys and I were talking and I complemented her-"

"You don't complement people like that." Silver interrupted, turning the page of his book. Gold sent him a dirty look.

" **And,** She took it in the complete wrong way!" Gold continued, "she grabbed my bag and kicked it all the way up there." Gold had climbed a few more branches by then.

"Crystal can kick that hard?" Yellow asked Red quietly. The older boy just shrugged, a lost expression written all over his face.

"Hey Silver, you could help you know!" Gold yelled from up in the branches.

Silver's reflective eyes continued to scan the page, silver irises not even pausing in their motions as the young boy answered, "I _am_ helping. I'm making sure that when you fall, you hit the ground."

"Very helpful." Gold dead panned. Red looked down at the red head,

"Your not actually going to let him hit the ground, are you?" Crimson irises looked at the younger boy in question. Silver looked up, his eyes taking on the slight reflection of Red's,

"No. I'm just going to let him think that." He closed his book, and stood up, "Gives him more of a reason not to fall."

The bag dropped to the ground acompanied with a light curse from the young dex holder. Red clamped his hands over Yellow's ears, "Hey, lady present, there's a girl here!"

"Well I origionally thought she was a boy, so it's fine in my book!" Came the answer from up in the tree. Yellow gently took Red's hands off her ears, throwing him an annoyed look. He in turn, held up his hands in surrender.

Silver, meanwhile, groaned, "No, that _doesn't_ make it okay." He yelled into the leaves of the tree.

"Fine, fine, my bad." There was a pause before, "Now, how do I get down..."

"Is he serious?" Red asked. Silver just nodded, staring up into the tree, slight annoyance visible in his features. Gold was halfway down when he lost his footing, and plummeted. Leaves, branches, and twigs dislodging, breaking, and falling down with him. All contributing to the crunching sound when he hit the ground.

"Gold!" Yellow yelled as Silver rushed forward. Gold picked himself up and began to brush the leaves and twigs out of his clothing, and hair. He picked up his hat as Silver came to a stop in front of him,

"Looks like you made good on helping me," Gold smiled, while Silver looked even more annoyed.

"Didn't mean to."

Gold nodded, "I know," he picked up his backpack and pulled his billiard cue out of the mesh of branches. Ataro jumped onto his shoulder as he spoke again, "I'm going to go find, and yell at Crys. See ya later." Gold walked off while Red and Yellow came forward to stand next to Silver.

"Is he always like that?" Red asked, watching the form of Gold disappear into the trees.

Silver nodded, "pretty much."


End file.
